


Pregame Prep

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, kink bingo, parse positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: Jack surprised Kent with a new twist on their pregame chat when they are about to play each other.





	Pregame Prep

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The final piece. BINGO!!!

“When I mentioned our pregame chat, I didn’t mean this, but I am so not complaining right now,” Kent said after he caught his breath from being pulled into an empty room in the Falcs arena by the collar of his Under Armor shirt.

 

“Are you sure because you sound like you’re complaining,” Jack pulled back from kissing along Kent’s jawline just long enough to say.

 

Kent pulled Jack’s hair to get him to lean away and meet Kent’s eyes. He was sure he had some great comeback, but once he saw how overtaken Jack’s icy blues were by his pupils, Kent crushed their mouths together in a hard, fevered kiss. 

 

The heat between them from the nerves of their game against each other in about two hours was reminiscent of their times sneaking off back in the Q for quick, hard, and dirty handjobs in various dark corners and supply closets. 

 

“I don’t have a lot of time, ya know,” Kent said in a breathy voice between kisses and gasps against Jack’s lips. “Like, I don’t know-- _ mmmm _ \--exactly what you’re-- _ oh fuck _ \--are planning here, but I-- _ oh! _ ”

 

“Kenny, do you ever shut up?” Jack asked. He ran his fingers through Kent’s perpetually mussed bangs.

 

“I thought you liked that I’m loud,” Kent retorted and licked Jack’s lower lip. He played with the hair on Jack’s neck and leaned forward to bite it. Jack rolled his eyes.

 

“I mean stop talking since we don’t have much time, as you pointed out.”

 

“Then why don’t you give my mouth something better to do?”

 

The smallest smirk graced Jack’s lips before he pulled Kent to him. He pressed the length of his body against him and stepped back until he lightly thumped against the door. Jack worked a hand down from tugging on Kent’s hair to his groin. He slipped it easily under the band of Kent’s sweatpants.

 

Kent let out a gasp in anticipation while Jack teased around the base of his cock. He whined against Jack’s lips until Jack flipped Kent out of his sweatpants and gripped him properly. As Jack played with the head--spreading around a bead of precum--Kent let his forehead fall against Jack’s shoulder. He took in every small movement Jack made. 

 

When Jack tried to move his hand faster to prep Kent to go over the edge, he pulled away fast. Before Jack could respond, Kent pulled his shoulder away from the door and turned Jack. He pushed him until Jack’s face and body were pressed against the wood. 

 

“What are you…” Jack asked in a mumble, a little muffled from his position against the door. 

 

Instead of answering, Kent decided to show him. He kissed the back of Jack’s neck and slowly knelt behind him. Once he was on his knees, Kent reached to the front of Jack to untie the string inside the band on his shorts and tugged until Jack’s ass was bare in Kent’s face. 

 

Kent rubbed his cheeks firmly and gripped them. He leaned in to bite one of the cheeks, eliciting a moan from Jack. He pulled his cheeks apart and kissed, licked, and bit all around Jack’s hole until he was pressing back against Kent, trying to get him where he wanted. 

 

“Kenny!” Jack whined. He managed to pull his face away from the door now that Kent wasn’t holding him there and was looking over his shoulder--trying to get a glimpse of Kent. “Please.”

 

Jack felt Kent’s smile as he pushed his face to nestle between his cheeks. He tensed up and the first flick of Kent’s tongue, so Kent flattened his tongue out to rest against his hole and waited for Jack to get used to the sensation. 

 

Within thirty seconds, Jack pushed back against him with a whine high in his throat. Kent licked around the hole before flicking it repeatedly on its center, and then tested dipping the tip inside of Jack. Kent relished in the squeak that escaped Jack’s lips before the panting started. 

 

When Jack was ready to melt against the door with one hand on his cock and the other holding one of his cheeks to the side so Kent could have better access, the phone in the pocket of Jack’s shorts that were now on the floor started buzzing. He felt the puff of air on his sensitive hole from Kent’s sigh as he pulled away to find it. He handed it to Jack with a pout. Looked like their pregame ‘chat’ was over and it was time to prep for their game. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and leave a kudos if you enjoyed. <3
> 
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr: [softkent](http://softkent.tumblr.com/). My ask box is always open for comments, prompts, and so on!


End file.
